


Sleep talking (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I remember I wrote a headcanon about this, and so it happened, and then suddenly, snk 126 AU, the urge to write kicked in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Hanji's been talking in her sleep a lot, and it's always to her dead comrades. Levi was laying by her side when she talked to their friend, Erwin.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Sleep talking (levihan oneshot)

*Levi’s POV*

“E-Erwin?”

She’s doing it again.

“Long time no see, Eyebrows”

Hm, still teasing even when asleep, huh!

Ever since we joined the survey corps, we were ready to expect the worst shit in every situation. 

We were ready for the sacrifices we had to make

For the losses we had to cope with

For the burden we had to carry.

You might expect us to be already used to it

To be the strong people that everyone admires and wants to be like.

But sometimes

It’s all too much.

Too much that it could drive you crazy

That it could make you talk to no one

Talk in your sleep

Which is what’s happening to her right now.

And many times already that I’ve gotten used to it.

She once talked to a member of my old squad.

Petra.

Telling her that tea no longer tastes good ever since she was gone.

Another time was with Miche.

Poor guy died alone.

She was apoligizing to him for not being able to protect him and his squad.

Despite it not being her fault.

Which reminds me.

That it was actually my fault 

When her squad died.

Nifa.

Keiji.

Abel.

They died because of me.

She talked to them too.

Thanking them for their loyalty.

Remembering the buzy days with them and wishing they could come back.

Then after taking back wall Maria.

And being lucky enough to survive that shit and see the ocean.

Oh how beautiful it was.

She talked to her assistant.

Moblit.

She told him about that stunning view that was in front of her.

Those waves that tickled her toes.

That soft sand that buried her feet.

Those weird-ass creatures she found there.

And now.

It’s our dear friend’s turn.

Our commander.

Erwin.

Ever since he left us.

Paradis turned upside down.

Knowing that we’ve been trapped in an iceland.

Surrounded by people who hated us.

Just because we are Eldians.

Being the commander in such circumstances.

I can’t imagine the weight that is on Hanji’s shoulder.

“Am I doing good…. as a commander?”

God! she’s really doubting herself.

“I know you’d do better.

You never fail your gambles.

You always know what to do.

But I don’t.

And I’m tired.

I wish you were here”

She’s.

Tearing up.

“H-Hanji”

Dammit, my voice is weak, I hope she hears that.

“Y-yeah?”

“Y-you’re doing great”

I say as I try to wipe her tears with my remaining fingers.

I better get used to this shitty hand.

“No”

“Yes you a-are”

“Y-you think so, Levi?”

“Yes, you’re doing the best you can do

You never gave up.

And you never will.

You kept going.

You saved my life.

Erwin must be really proud of you.”

“R-really?”

She said as a small smile formed in her lips

I really missed that smile

“I’m sure of it”

The next thing I know

She started snoring softly.

So only now she’s sleeping peacefully.

She deserves it.

I don’t know.

If she’ll remember this conversation when she wakes up

Will it be just a dream for her?

A hallucination?

Will she even know that I talked to her?

That doesn’t matter.

What matters is that.

I’ll always be by her side.

I’ll always believe in her.

And when all of this shit is over.

We might be able to build a new future.

A peaceful one.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a-golden-hearted-snk-fan on tumblr, and I'm just reposting my works over here so that at least my mess of fanfics and oneshots will be a bit organized. I write about levihan as y'all can see. This over here is my veeeery first writing, I hope you guys like it as well as my other works (which I'll upload later). Oh, and feel free to request whatever you have in mind on my tumblr blog or even her in the comments.


End file.
